Onwards to Hogwarts
by XLightfoot
Summary: It's about four Ravenclaws who return to Hogwarts the year after the great battle against Voldemort. It's just a fun read no plot just characters


James Hattingh stared at the great white plume of steam billowing from the train as he sat with his head pressed against the compartment window. This will be the first time they see Hogwarts after that fateful event took place last year; when that boy Harry Potter had killed Voldemort. The sky was already darkening and the rolling grassland slowly turned into the forested area around the school.

"Hey, cut it out will you?" James turned to see Edward Cross hold out one of the wands he had bought from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Katherine Air, who was sitting opposite James with her back against the window reading Robert Jordan's New Spring whilst listening to music from her IPod, glared at Edward ferociously. Edward poked her book again with the fake wand and it exploded into a stuffed duck.

"Oh my god, if you do that one more time I swear I will strangle you to death," Katherine shouted at him kicking at the duck and Edward. James stifled a laugh as her foot caught Edward on the side of his face.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"Just a taste of what I'll do if you don't stop," Katherine said lifting her foot threateningly. Edward lifted his hands in submission.

"Why can't you two get through a train ride of four hours without trying to kill each other?" James asked still laughing.

"Bla- bla- bla," Edward said throwing James with the stuffed duck. James ducked and it flew out of the window. Katherine just shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she turned up the volume of her IPod.

"Well, that's just rude," Edward said grabbing hold of one of Katherine's toes and pulled. Katherine yanked it out of his grasp and kicked hard. The kick connected with Edward's leg with such force that even James could feel the pain. Edward grabbed hold of his leg, rubbing the muscle she had kicked. James laughed again. These were his friends; Edward Cross, a brown haired heavy set boy who is somewhat of a joker and Katherine Air, a solitary girl that regarded the world with indifference; that's probably why she coloured her hair and nails pitch black, she didn't care of fitting in or standing out. And he, well he was a blond and slender confident boy and to most outsiders the leader of their little foursome. Yes there's another one.

The compartment door opened and Mariana Rose emerged from the corridor, collapsing onto the bench next to James. Mariana had long blond curls that bounced around her head as she placed her bag on the ground at her feet. Mariana and Katherine were like night and day, fire and ice, Harry and Voldemort, curses and charms. Mariana already wore her school robes.

"I would suggest you put on your robes, but then again I would only be wasting my breath," Mariana said as she flicked her curls over her shoulder. Edward waved his hand dismissively and continued to torment Katherine who James knew was coming closer to boiling point.

"Where were you?" James asked standing up to retrieve his bag from the rack. Mariana glanced down at her hands, her cheeks red. James burst into laughter causing Edward to pause his tickling of Katherine's feet to stare at him.

"Don't tell me...?" James began as he pulled his robe from his bag and quickly donned it. Mariana didn't know where to look, Edward was laughing and staring at her and James was doing the same; only Katherine looked completely cut off from the current conversation, even with the headphones over her ears James could hear the music rampaging into her head.

"I... Well... hmmm – It's none of your business," Mariana said sternly as she crossed her arms and decided that staring out of the compartment door was the best place to avoid them. Outside the other guys were already dressed in their robes as well and a sort of expectant energy ran through all of them.

"You went to see him, didn't you?" Edward asked teasingly, cocking his eyebrows as his eyes bore into the side of her head.

"No." Was her curt reply, but the redness of her face told otherwise and she knew it.

"Well I can see why you'd like him," James said feigning deep thought "those glasses are just enchanting, his black hair smells of mint, oh, and don't forget about that mesmerising scar... He's just so handsome!"

"I don't... He's not... More like spices and dry leaves."

"I knew it," James said, lightly punching her shoulder.

"You just became a statistic," Katherine said monotonously as she pulled the earphones off her ears and let it hang around her neck. "Almost every girl in Hogwarts likes him and you just joined that percentage. I thought you'd be more resilient but what a surprise this was indeed." James could not help to hear the sarcasm in Katherine's voice.

"I don't like him, okay," Mariana said indignantly "I just wanted to see if he was okay, you know after what happened last year."

"Of course he was going to be okay, it was four months ago!" Edward said exasperatedly. "I don't even know what you girls see in him."

"Oh, says the man madly in love with Professor Trelawney," Mariana snapped. James laughed again.

"Wow, this is getting dangerous," James said "I hope we reach Hogwarts soon, don't want to be here when you three start to rip each other's hair out."

"Don't act like you're the only sane one," Edward said laughing "Professor McGonagall..."

"You're kidding me?" Mariana said looking almost pleading.

"You three just know how to make me doubt why I ever made friends with you," Katherine said shaking her head wearily.

"Oh come on," Mariana said staring at Katherine inquiringly. James and Edward stared from one to the other.

"What?" James asked with overwhelming curiosity.

"Nothing," Katherine said firmly as she glared at Mariana.

"Katherine..." Mariana began. Edward looked almost ready to explode with expectation.

"You wouldn't," Katherine whispered.

"What is it?" James asked desperately.

"She..."

"Mariana, please," Katherine begged, her eyes flitting to James then back to Mariana.

"...likes Filch." James felt his stomach turn.

"Oh that's understandable," Edward teased, earning him a smack against the head. James caught the thankful nod Katherine gave Mariana but let the matter lie.

For the rest of the trip to Hogwarts Katherine returned to her reading and music whilst Edward tormented her and James went back to staring out of the window whilst Mariana paged through their new Divination handbook. Only when the sky had turned to an unbroken black did the first lights of the castle appear. There were excited yelps and oohs and ahs from first years. The two Slytherins in the compartment next to them scowled and looked almost sulkily towards the nearing lights. James stood, pulling his bag from the rack as Edward hurried to get into his robes, Katherine, still wearing a black sweater and a slim fitting blue gean made no effort what so ever to don hers. When the train finally pulled to a stop Katherine removed her earphones and threw her rucksack over her shoulder.

"After you," James said gesturing for Katherine to go first. The corridor was cramped with excitement and enthusiasm for the year that lay ahead. One would have thought that what happened last year would make the students weary but then again Voldemort was dead, for sure this time, so what was there to be scared about except for three or four Death Eaters that had eluded the ministry? James stared at the cramped space with apprehension before following Katherine into the flow of bodies trying to keep his breathing calm as claustrophobia threatened to pull him into a panic. James only really breathed again until he was outside in the cold night air. Hagrid was already gathering the first years for their sail across the lake while the rest was shambling down towards the carriages.

James made a quick survey of the heads and spotted Katherine, Mariana and Edward standing in a neat row, staring at the carriages. James hurried towards them and froze as well. Large skeleton-looking horses with thin membranous wings stood in front of the usually self propelled carriages. The other students also glanced at the thestrals warily as they gingerly climbed onto the carriages.

James knew what they were, thanks to Hagrid's Magical Creatures lesson about them a few years back. Voldemort and his followers had killed many and James doubted that there was any one student left who didn't see the thestrals.

"Get out of my way, filthy mudbloods," A sneering voice said from behind them before they were roughly pushed aside. James stared at the white blond haired boy and spat a curse, Draco Malfoy.

"At least we're not failed death eaters," James said at Draco's back. Mariana placed a hand on James' arm but he ignored it as Draco paused, whirling around snarling.

"And who are you?" He spat staring James up and down, scowling.

"Nobody!" Mariana almost shouted. Many of the other students glanced around to regard her. Draco snarled maliciously as he turned around and stalked away. James glared at Mariana but she was letting out a breath in relief and didn't notice.

"Just let it go man," Edward said but James noted his white knuckles as he clenched his fists and the way he usually sets his jaw when ready for a fight. James nodded but glared after Draco as he climbed after Mariana onto the nearest carriage, followed by Edward and Katherine, who was still listening to her music and her nose deep into the New Spring. James doubted she noticed Malfoy at all, few things ever got noticed by Katherine.

James slid down the bench of the carriage to make room and sighed with relief as nobody else joined them before the carriage lurched into motion. Then he spotted something, something glinting on Mariana's robe.

"What... you're a prefect?" James asked aghast, surprising Mariana who jumped at his voice. Her face reddened abruptly and she folded her robe as to hide the badge. Edward's attention was immediately drawn.

"What? Let me see! You didn't tell us you're prefect this year," Edward exclaimed as he grabbed Mariana's robe and pulled the badge closer to have a clear look at it. "Now James and I can sneak out at nights or do crazy things and you'll just have to cover for us."

Mariana stared at Edward, nose in the air. "And why on earth would I do that?"

James laughed. "We're your friends, Mariana, you can't just sit by when we get into trouble, now can you?"

"If I were you, I'll go straight to Professor McGonagall and tell her to give them a whole year's detention before hand," Katherine said, New Spring closed on her lap and one of her earphones dangling at her chest.

"You can't do that," Edward said indignantly, "you're not even sure we will do anything."

"Well first of, it's you two we're talking about, and secondly we can always go to Professor Trelawney to give us her foresight on the matter."

Edward seemed to battle with finding something to retort with and Katherine flicked her earphone back on in victory before she re-opened New Spring and went back to reading.

"Nice one," James said braking into a laugh, Mariana joined in and Edward followed suit. A moment later when the laughing finally stopped Mariana glanced at James looking a bit embarrassed.

"James, I was thinking of... hmmm... I was thinking of, you know, trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team–"

Edward made a choking noise and stared at Mariana aghast. James looked slightly amused and Mariana blushed.

"Why would you want to do that?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm prefect now and I have to be a role model for the first years, I was thinking that quidditch might be the perfect place... everyone watches quidditch."

"Have you even been on a broom before?" Edward asked his voice still awed by disbelief.

Mariana glared at him. "Of course I have, we learned it in our first year remember."

James settled an inquiring look on Mariana. "Do you even like quidditch?"

Mariana barely gave a note-able nod. "Yes, hmmm... well, its okay... Fine it's awful I don't know how you can love it, it a rightful waste of time."

"Then why do it?" Edward asked his eyes large with the excitement of an interrogation.

James didn't think Mariana could get any redder until Edward's question. She only stared at her hands playing with the material of her robe.

"It's not because you want to be a role-model to the first years is it?" James asked and Mariana blushed even more fiercely.

Edward's gaze shot from Mariana to James and back again, curiosity bubbling from his every pore. "Why not? What is it? Tell us!"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" Katherine was back in the real world, book closed and to James' surprise her IPod was being stuffed into her gean-pocket.

"Katherine, no!" Mariana yelled, looking close to panic. This sparked Edward's curiosity even more; he looked on the verge of a heart attack.

James suddenly laughed. "Don't tell, I think I have it." James straightened in his seat and stared down at Mariana who was cowering into the back of her robe. Edward stared at James, eyes bright. Katherine looked as if she regretted putting her IPod away.

"Well I can see why you'd want to do it, all the girls he'd liked so far did play quidditch," James began but paused for dramatic effect.

Edward didn't like the effect at all. "Well?"

James ignored Edward as he continued. "Cho played quidditch and Ginny's on Griffindor's team. You're doing this because of Harry Potter!"

"What?" Edward yelled beaming with laughter. Mariana seemed to shrink on her seat.

"I... I just thought he might catch a glimpse of me," She whispered mortified.

"And fall in love?" Edward asked laughing hysterically now. James couldn't contain his laughter any longer and burst out as well. Both of them earned malicious frowns from Katherine.

"He's... He's not here in any case, is he? He finished last year, didn't he?" Edward asked between bursts of laughter. James wiped a tear from his eye trying to take a deep breath but his stomach hurt too much.

"No, they were kept back a year, if you haven't noticed they weren't in school last year," Mariana snarled disdainfully. Edward and James sobered abruptly.

"Kept back a year?" James asked astonished. "Is that even possible? They destroyed horcruxes and fought death eaters; surely they could pass on experience alone?"

"Professor McGonagall doesn't think so," Mariana sighed, "She could have at least passed Harry. He defeated Voldemort!"

"That would have been fun, don't you think?" Edward asked staring into the distance. "Roaming the country in search of horcruxes, being chased by death eaters and Voldemort. Well we did most of that last year but we didn't get any glory, you know, people shouting your name and all that."

Mariana shivered. "No thank you, one year of running for my life was enough for me. Now it's back to a normal school year."

The carriage drew to a halt and James and Edward jumped off, helping the girls down before hurrying, with all the other students, up the stone steps towards the oak front doors of Hogwarts. The large doors creaked as they opened revealing the Entrance Hall ablaze with torches and students who had arrived earlier.

"How did they reconstruct the school so that it looked exactly the same?" Edward asked aghast. James had to agree, Hogwarts looked exactly as he remembered it, not even one portrait was out of place.

Katherine slapped Edward hard against his head. "I don't know how you ever got into Ravenclaw," She said perplexed. "We are wizards, so this is just a hunch and wild guessing, but I'd say they used magic?"

Mariana sniggered as Edward glared at Katherine who was smiling broadly. James laughed audibly earning curious glances from passing students as they shuffled towards the right of the entrance Hall towards the double doors of the Great Hall.

As if the Great Hall was never destroyed, last year when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, four long tables stood in rows, in front of the staff table, filling quickly with excited students all talking heartily and laughing. The ceiling was an exact replica of the starless black sky outside and thousands of candles drifted in its embrace, causing the golden cutlery on the tables to glitter and shine. Hundreds of ghosts hovered above the rows of tables all victims of last year who decided that they couldn't go yet. James, Edward, Mariana and Katherine all froze as Snape's ghost hovered past them. Tearing their gazes from the silvery form they hurried towards the Ravenclaw table and settled down.

"Hey Luna," Mariana said and a white haired girl glanced their way.

"Oh hey, Mariana," She said in a dreamy voice, "hope you had a Kehle free holiday?"

Edward and James sniggered but Mariana spoke over them. "What's a Kehle?"

"Oh it's a small blue creature that sucks out a wizards life, a witch accidentally brought one with her from Egypt and it's been multiplying ever since. The ministry gave my father permission to place an article on how to avoid them in the Quibbler."

Mariana smiled warmly. "Oh that's nice."

"Do you want one?" Luna asked taking out a copy of the Quibbler from her beaded bag.

Mariana smiled again as she took it, but right then the doors of the Great Hall swung open and Hagrid came walking down followed by rows of terrified looking first years. Some of the first years waved at brothers or sisters but otherwise their eyes were firmly locked on the chair that stood in front of the staff table, Professor McGonagall was standing next to it holding a ragged looking hat, the sorting hat to be precise.

Hagrid went over to the staff table and collapsed into his chair muttering something to Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick sighed as he took out his wand and flicked it twice. Katherine gasped next to James and he turned to stare at her. She was suddenly donned in her Ravenclaw robes, looking very harassed as she glared at Professor Flitwick.

With a slight smile James turned back towards the Sorting Hat just as the rip near the hat's brim began to move like a mouth and a song emanated from it.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, Til teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Who turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_The houses that, like pillars four,_

_United behind its door,_

_To thwart the mighty Voldemort_

_It's time for me to sort_

_Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, _

_Griffindor, or Slytherin_

_The mighty four would be so proud_

_Of the school they found._

The hat went quiet and cheers broke out all around the Great Hall, even the ghosts clapped and whistled. James felt his hands grow warm and sore as he clapped but he didn't care, the hat had just acknowledged the help of the rest of the students who had fought Voldemort last year. Harry Potter may have defeated the wizard himself but without the rest of them he wouldn't have stood a chance.

"That was brilliant," James exclaimed and Edward, Mariana and Katherine nodded their agreement.

Professor McGonagall lifted her hands for silence and the students complied after a last few seconds of hearty cheers.

"Henry Parr," Professor McGonagall called and a boy stepped forward hesitantly, wringing his hands nervously as he sat down on the chair and Professor McGonagall slipped the sorting hat over his white curls. Suddenly the Sorting Hat moved as the rip opened as if speaking but James couldn't hear a word. Then suddenly the rip opened wide and the hat shouted.

"Griffindor!"

The Griffindor table broke into unrestraint cheers as Henry Parr rushed from the chair and hurried towards them, collapsing onto the bench with a clear sigh of relief. The boy was met with pats on the back but all he could stare at was the boy who sat opposite him, Harry Potter. James shook his head and turned his attention back to the sorting as cheers broke out from the Slytherin table. One by one the first years' names was called and sorted into their houses. Ravenclaw already had twenty new first years when the last first year, Anne Wolsey was called to the chair.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted and again James and the rest of the Ravenclaw table cheered and hooted. Anne rushed to the table looking very much satisfied with herself.

Professor McGonagall lifted her hands again for silence and the Ravenclaws settled into silent whispers and then silence.

"Before we feast on the delicious food Hogwart's elves have prepared for us I just want your attention for a few start-of-term notices.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts and welcome back for all the other students. First years are strictly forbidden to go anywhere near the Forest and visits to Hogsmeade Village have been restricted to sixth and seventh years only..." Whispers of outrage and discontent broke out in the houses but Professor McGonagall just went on. "... until such a time that the Ministry of Magic says otherwise. This is for your safety as all the death eaters are not accountable for.

"Further we have one new staff member, we are glad to welcome Heinz Lass as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He came all the way from Germany; sixth years, you might find that you'll recognise the name from _The Wizard Revolution of 1989_.

"Now without further delay, let's feast!"

Abruptly platters of food appeared on the four tables, chicken, lamb, pig, bawls of steaming vegetables and delicious salads along with dozen pitchers of juices.

Without pause James and Edward grabbed food from every platter, stacking their plates as high as they were confident it will hold. After the long train ride and sorting they were ravenous. Mariana shook her head as she carefully picked out food with her fork and Katherine glared at the meat on their plates.

"You're not still a vegetarian, are you?" Edward asked his mouth filled to the brim with chicken. Katherine scowled as she filled her plate with vegetables and salad. The food was delicious and James was almost at bursting when the empty platters disappeared and was replaced with mouth watering puddings of all kinds and from all countries.

Soon, when all the plates were empty and the students began to talk again, raising the noise, Professor McGonagall stood and raised her hands. This time everybody fell quiet at once.

"Good night everyone and study hard," She said and the hall was filled with scrapes of chairs and talking as the students left the Great Hall. Mariana jumped from her chair before anybody else yelling for the first years to follow her.

"A bit neurotic, don't you think?" Edward asked as James and Katherine followed him from the hall. Mariana's shouting could be heard over the noise from the entrance hall.

James glanced at Edward confused. "Come again."

"Mariana," Edward exclaimed glancing around as to make sure she wasn't nearby, "she's totally obsessed with him, that Harry."

"Can you blame her?" Katherine said staring Edward up and down. "He's handsome, clever, brave, funny and he's a better seeker."

Edward scowled. "He's not a better seeker than I am."

James shrugged. "Maybe a little, Edward, he beats you every time."

"Well... I don't like him that's all. Mariana can do better."

James and Katherine laughed as they started towards the Ravenclaw tower followed by a sulking Edward. James teased Edward as they wove their way up the tight staircase, Katherine had once again resumed her music listening and had removed her robe no flung over her shoulder.

At last they reached the top of the stairs meeting the plain handle-less aged door that led into the Ravenclaw dormitory. Without even thinking twice James instinctively reached out and knocked; the sound reverberating off the walls unnaturally long. Abruptly the silver knocker in the shape of an eagle's head opened its mouth and a chiming-like voice said.

"I have sees with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land."

Edward let out a loud groan. "How are we supposed to know what that is?"

James smiled. "I really don't know how you got into Ravenclaw, Edward, this one's pretty easy because of the first years."

"Well then what is it?" Edward challenged frowning at James. Katherine was staring at James and Edward deafly as she waited for them to open the door.

"Well, is it too hard for you two?" She asked a bit louder because of the earphones. James shook his head and Katherine nodded waiting.

"Edward, think about it, 'seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land'... it's obviously a map; it's the only thing that has all those things and none of the other."

"Right you are," The chiming voice said and the door swung open revealing the wide circular common room. High arched windows were set in the walls draped with blue and bronze silk. By now the sky through the windows were littered with stars and the light shone through casting lines of silvery light on the blue carpet of the common room. Tables, chairs and bookcases stood untouched by the events of last year. The common room was packed with people all fighting for a place near the large fireplace. A group of girls was talking heartily to the pure white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw in the niche opposite the door. A sense of excitement hung in the air at the prospects of the new year. The topics that James could hear were all about how the school looked, Harry Potter and the handsome new Dark Arts teacher.

"I knew it was a map of course," Edward was saying to James as they stepped through the door, following Katherine who headed straight to her chair near the fireplace; left untouched by the other students. Everyone knew that was her chair. First years were running around the common room, introducing themselves to the older students.

James laughed. "Yeah right, I don't know how you manage throughout a year."

Edward gave James a satisfied grin. "Planning, I plan my day so that when I reach the door, there are always one or two other people with me."

James shook his head. "How did you get chosen for Ravenclaw?"

As the night grew on the common room soon emptied as everybody headed upstairs to the dormitories. James and Edward were two of the last remaining, still laughing and joking before they too retreated upstairs. James paused at the door running his fingers over the number above the door to the sixth years' dormitory. A six. Only two more years and he could become a wandmaker like his uncle, Olivander. James couldn't have been happier to be back and all is as it should be. The previous year he had thought that nothing would ever be the same. His dreams of becoming a fully fledged wizard had been crumbling but now as he climbed into his four poster bed with its blue curtains drawn shut and Edward still cracking jokes to the annoyance of the other boys in the room, James finally felt whole again. This was going to be the best year since he came here five years ago, he was sure of it. Maybe he'll even find the courage to ask Katherine for a butterbeer in Hogsmeade.


End file.
